Galetea (Hercules)
Galatea is a character featured in the Disney animated spinoff Hercules. She is voiced by Jennifer Aniston. Character Overview Galatea was created by Hercules as the 'dream date' for the Aphrodasia Dance. The result is a beautiful maiden made of clay subservient to Hercules' desires. Unfortunately, her loyalty quickly develops into a psychotic obsession where she will immediately punish those who criticize him without a second thought, causing some strife between the two Appearance Galatea appears as a fair lady with wavy brown hair wearing the standard Greek dress with a purple coloration Personality Because of Hercules' naivety, Galatea's personality was the last thing he had thought up of, and on the fly no less. Describing it to Aphrodite, Galatea was made to be "in love with and crazy about him". While Galatea is madly in love with Hercules, her crazy side also makes her irrational to the point of simply being unhinged and won't allow anyone to talk to Hercules any particular fashion, complimentary (viewing other girls are potential threats to their relationship) or derogatory. Special Abilities Being made out of enchanted clay, Galatea possesses the standard slime abilities of liquefying, hardening, stretching and shapeshifting. Galatea appears to have no limit to what she can change into and can even mimic textures to hide in the environment. In fits of rage, her face may turn demonic and clay-like. Her weakness is fire and if exposed to too much heat, she will harden to the point of paralysis. Synopsis Galatea was created by Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation at the behest of a then-young Hercules, the demi-god son of Zeus. Having heard from his friend Icarus that his arts and crafts teacher had arranged for a special date by sculpting clay into a lady and giving it life, Hercules attempted to craft one for himself for the upcoming Aphrodasia Dance. While he manages to sculpt one, it doesn't meet up to his expectation and sighs in disappointment. He then calls for Aphrodite who manifests herself before him and asks of his request. He asks her to bring the clay statue he made to life. While she agrees to do so, she is not exactly pleased with the base she had to work with and asks him what does she want in her. After a series of picky choices, Aphrodite reshapes the statue into a slightly tall and beautiful maiden with long, wavy hair. However, he is not finished as Aphrodite then asks what her personality is suppose to be. Unable to think carefully about his decision, he simply blurts out "just make her crazy about me". While displeased with Hercules' decision, she complies and animates the statue into a living being as she gains color. The goddess introduces Hercules to his new dream date "Galatea", as per request: "everything he asked for". That night, Hercules walks down the park with his new dream date and gaining all the attention from his peers. The two take a seat next to another friend of Hercules', an oracle named Cassandra and asked her where her date was, dryly stating that she never chose one. Galatea's tone inexplicably changes, wanting to know if she was looking for one, but Cassandra simply states no and the lady's tone returns to a softer pitch. Adonis's girlfriend, upon seeing her, decides to kindly introduce herself to Galatea and compliments Hercules. Unfortunately, Galatea takes this the wrong way and interprets the comment as her coming on to him. She then takes her to the bathroom alone and threatens her to stay away from Hercules, frightening her by morphing her face into a more monstrous visage. Having scared her off, she returns to Hercules' side. The next day, Hercules and Galatea head to the voting booth for best date for the dance. When Hercules goes to greet his coming friends, Galatea takes this opportunity to cheat behind their backs by quickly rewriting all of the poll results in their favor by using a piledriver to alter the results. As school begins to start, Cassandra asks if Galatea is going to attend any classes, gleefully replying no. Baffled, she then asks if she intends to obsessively cling to Hercules for the entire day and says yes. Clinging to him the entire day, Galatea inconveniences Hercules and when the voting ceremony begins, the judge announces them both as the winners. However, Hercules had figured out that Galatea messed with the entries hangs his head in shame. Galatea drags Hercules to the stage, obsessively praising Hercules as her one and only true love. Hercules tries to walk away but Adonis appears to confront him, questioning as to why he lost, even though he voted for himself. Unfortunately for him, Galatea hears him disparage Hercules and attempts to squeeze him with a pair of snake-like arms. Hercules requests for her to release him and willingly complies. He decides that now is a good time for a talk as he takes her to a stroll along the beach for a confession. Galatea asks if its her physical features, but Hercules says that it's her behavior that is causing him problems, forcing his hand to separate. Galatea, unable to accept this with the way she was made, attempts to force him back to her side, entangling him with a pair of hooked ropes made from her arms. Galatea proclaims that she wouldn't allow this as she, in Hercules' own words, was made to be crazy about him. Suddenly Cassandra appears, riding in a carriage and smashes into Galatea's arms, causing her to release her grip and fly into a nearby rock, pulverizing her. As Hercules attempts to make his escape with Cassandra, Galatea reconstitutes and pursues the two on a rushing wave of clay. Unfortunately, her advance would be impeded when Icarus's clay pots, animated along with Galatea, drop on her and form a shell to incapacitate her. Taking her in tow, Hercules then and there, officially and literally dumps her, leaving her alone on the shore as the three head back although he apologizes for putting her through this. Galatea would simply not accept this and literally wades through the deep ocean to come back to him. She makes a surprise appearance at the Aphrodasia Dance, still intending to take Hercules back by force. It soon turns into an intense fight with Galatea turning into various shapes and textures with each advance. Eventually, their fight causes fire to spread in the entire room, causing everyone to flee. Trying to escape, Hercules hangs onto a pillar as Galatea, in full clay form, tries to reel him in, but instead, a piece of the pillar he clung to slips off and flies at Galatea, forcing her into the raging fire. The clay creature writhes in pain from the heat as her form distorts heavily, begging Hercules to save her. He manages to get inside and carries her away from it, but it is too late as the heat had hardened her body stiff, although she is still conscious and hops to him again. That is when Aphrodite makes another appearance and after Hercules realizes his mistakes, he requests for the goddess to make Galatea her own person possessing free will. Galatea then decides to settle the parting then and there, confessing that she had some growing up to do as the problems were with her, although at the same time sneering at him as to state that said problems were the result of his rash decision. Trivia *Galatea was named after the ivory statue of the same name in real life Category:Cartoon characters